


Getting to Know You

by Gravytrain101



Series: Testing the Water [2]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Ed has a sore back, Fluff, Kelly finds out about the relationship, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Ed, They get to know each other more, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Part two of my "Testing the Water" series. This one is about their second date and it also involves Kelly learning about their relationship. Ed and Darulio just sit and chat in Ed's room to get to know each other better.
Relationships: Darulio/Ed Mercer
Series: Testing the Water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

Ed’s POV:  
“Archeology to bridge,” Darulio said into the intercom.

“Bridge speaking,” I responded. 

“Can you come down here sir? I would like to discuss some results I found with you,” he explained. 

“Be right there,” I said before getting up to head over. 

Darulio’s POV:  
“What results do we need to talk about? I don’t remember asking to be notified of anything.” I asked once I entered. 

“There’s no results,” he answered, “I just wanted to see you.” 

“Oh,” he said as he stood next to me and rested his elbows on the counter before turning his head towards me, “How is your day going so far?” 

“Better now that I can see you,” I responded before leaning in to kiss him but stopped the moment I heard the door open. 

“What is this?” Kelly asked as she stood facing us with her hands on her hips. 

“Nothing,” Ed snapped as he stood up straight. 

“Really?” she asked, “Because it looked like Darulio was going to kiss you?” 

I moved closer to Ed and put my hand on the small of his back before turning to Kelly and saying, “It’s none of your concern Kelly.” 

“Fine,” she sighed as she rolled her eyes, “Ed, just get back to the bridge as soon as you can.” 

As soon as she left, Ed sighed and put his elbows on the counter again with his head in his hands. 

“Nothing happened, it’s okay,” I told him as I rubbed his lower back. 

“I know,” he sighed, “I’m relieved nothing happened. I thought she would freak out and yell at me for being with you.” 

“Well I’m glad that didn’t happen,” I said before kissing him. 

“Hey,” he started once we pulled apart, “Do you want to meet in my room tonight? You don’t have to if you’re busy, I just thought it would be nice. If you are busy can you let me know sooner rather than later? I don’t want -” 

“Ed,” I interrupted as I moved my hand from his back to his arm, “I’ll be there.” 

“You sure? I don’t want it to seem like I’m pressuring you,” he told me. 

“You’re not pressuring me. I would love to spend time with you tonight. 8 again?” I asked. 

“I have a meeting at 8,” he sighed, “8:30?” 

“Sure that’s enough time?” I asked. 

“More than enough,” he answered before kissing me again. 

\---Ed’s Room---  
Darulio’s POV:  
“Do you want to sit on the couch again?” I asked as I took the drink he made for me. 

“Can we sit on my bed tonight? My back is sore from me sitting like an idiot in my chair all day.” he asked. 

“Sure,” I said, “Do you want me to massage your back to help with the pain?” 

“Not right now but maybe later,” he responded as he laid down. 

“Okay,” I said as I laid down on my side so we could look at each other better. 

“What do you like to do for fun Dee?” he asked as he turned and set his drink on the bedside table. 

Author’s Note: I like Darulio’s nickname of Dee that Ed gives him. I got it from William Shatner (Kirk) and Leonard Nimoy’s (Spock) nickname for DeForest Kelley (Bones) from the original Star Trek show. I will also have Darulio have a nickname for Ed because Ed (to me) sounds too formal so you might see him calling him Eddie. 

“I work out every day but Sunday,” I told him, “Do you work out?” 

“No but I should,” he said, “I could work out with you one time if you’d like?” 

“Only if you want to,” I responded. 

“I’d love to,” he told me. 

“Um,” I sighed, “Besides working out I like to read and do puzzles.” 

“What kind of books do you read?” he asked. 

“I like thriller books mostly. I’m open to other genres but I keep going back to that,” I answered, “I really love the Jack Reacher series by Lee Child, it’s one of my favorites. Have you ever read it?” 

“No but I’ve heard of it,” he told me. 

“I have the whole series in my room if you ever want to check it out,” I offered. 

“I might have to take you up on that offer,” he said. 

“What about you? What do you do for fun?” I asked before taking a sip of my drink. 

“Me?” he asked, “I listen to music and sing all the time. Did you know I play the piano?” 

“No I didn’t. I bet you’re great at it,” I responded. 

“I’m okay,” he shrugged. 

“Come on,” I said, “I bet you’re great.” 

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he began blushing. 

“What else? Do you have any siblings?” I asked. 

“I have an older brother named Peter, he’s 6 years older than me,” he answered. 

“I didn’t know that either,” I said. 

“Oh,” he gasped as he sat up, “I just remembered there’s this one game we used to play as kids. Want to know what it is?” 

“Please,” I said as I smiled from seeing him get so excited. 

“Okay, so we would each have a bike and a walkie talkie.” he started, “We would play some type of space exploration game where we needed walkie talkies to communicate. The problem was with the walkie talkies. They were cheap so the distance on them weren’t that great. We would be a few feet from each other, talking into the walkie talkies, and yelling at each other to turn the volume up. We could’ve just yelled to each other but we just had to use the walkie talkies. Oh my god, it was so stupid and yet so fun!” 

I just smiled at him as he laughed at the memory of his brother. He noticed that I was smiling at him and asked, “What are you smiling at?” 

“You. It just makes me happy to hear you laugh and see you smile,” I answered, “Plus you're adorable.” 

“Well you’re cute too,” he said as he leaned in to kiss me. 

He pulled away and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 

“We’ve been talking for an hour and these pants are killing me,” he started as he moved to get up, “I’m going to change into something comfier.” 

“Okay,” I responded as I watched him get up and knock the remote from his table onto the floor. 

He just sighed and started to bend down to pick it up, but stood right back up and put a hand on his lower back. 

“I got it,” I said as I got up to grab the remote for him, “Go get changed.” 

“Thanks,” he said before leaving to change. 

“Can you lay on your stomach for me?” I asked once he returned, “And take your shirt off?” 

“Okay,” he said before slowly taking his shirt off and laying down. 

I got on the bed and straddled his waist with my knees. Before he could protest I started to massage his back in hopes of relieving some of the pain. 

“Oh my god that feels amazing,” he groaned into his pillow. 

“Good,” I said as I looked for the spot that hurt the most, “You know you’re like this because of the stress your job causes. Plus you aren’t taking care of your body which doesn’t help either.” 

“I know,” he sighed. 

I continued to tend to his back for another 20 minutes before asking him, “Is that better?” 

I looked down at Ed when I didn’t receive an answer and realized that he had fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead before laying down next to him. The minute I was comfortable, Ed moved closer to me. 

I pulled him towards me so he was on my chest as I started to rub his back. I kissed the top of his head before turning towards the window. I gaze out at the stars as Ed sleeps on me. 

A couple minutes pass by before I feel Ed shudder from having his upper body exposed. I reach down and grab the blanket covering him from his waist down and bring it up to cover him up to his neck. I turn the lamp off next to me, pull him closer and fall asleep myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully it wasn't too bad. 
> 
> I have a question for the reader's to see what they would like to see Kelly do in the future...  
> 1\. Kelley is jealous and tries to end their relationship (cancels plans, tells Ed things about Darulio, tells Darulio that Ed doesn't want to see him anymore, etc). 
> 
> 2\. Kelly is supportive of their relationship and is protective of Ed. 
> 
> 3\. A mix of both. She starts as jealous but ends up being supportive when she sees that there's nothing she can do.


End file.
